Hammering it Home
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: It took Harriet Potter five years to realize she wasn't ageing. It took her eight years and a summer in the desert of New Mexico to have the answer literally fall from the sky, in the form of a banished Thunder God. (FemHarry and Master of Death Harry)
1. Prologue

**Hammering it Home**

_x_

_**Prologue**_

When she'd first heard the tales, Harriet 'Harry' Potter had felt a shiver run up her spine at the mention of the Deathly Hallows. Something had just seemed so intimately off about the idea, the very thought of ever being able to master such a thing as Death.

Death was an unstoppable eternity. There was, ultimately, no cheating it.

You could attempt to beat it back, to gain just a little bit more of that precious time, but there was no winning in the end. Many had tried, Voldemort being the most recent example of course. But no one had ever won, not really.

Which was why it was a surprise, the morning of her twenty second birthday, that she looked in the mirror to see she'd not aged.

Oh, subconsciously she'd probably noticed. The fact she'd not been able to quite leave her baby faced teenaged self behind.

Up until now, she'd been putting it off, trying to distract herself from the very idea because it was just so ludicrous. She couldn't acknowledge something like this because it was impossible. And yet, here she was, not a feature changed since she'd picked up the Elder Wand that day in Hogwarts.

She'd tried to ignore the things, not said a word to Ron and Hermione when she'd returned to Grimmauld place to see the Hallows sat upon her bed, resting innocently atop her pillow together like a pile of kittens finally come home. She'd not mentioned that in the week she'd taken off from the world, where she'd refused contact with everyone and everything, that she'd really been trying to dispose of the three artefacts that just wouldn't leave her alone. Everyday for seven days she'd thrown them away, burnt them, buried them or sent them off into the ocean. And the next morning they'd be laid beside her like a persistent lover in the morning.

And after that, Harry had ignored them. Locked them up deep in the Potter family vault -after furiously apologising to the goblins of course- and done her best to forget about them.

But now, it was too much to ignore the side effects when they were staring her right in the face. It was 2002, she should look like a young woman. The teenager staring back from the mirror seemed to disagree.

Gripping tightly at the edge of the porcelain sink, Harry sucked in a low breath, trying to ignore Kreacher's worried looks from the doorway.

"Is Mistress alright?" Okay, so he couldn't be ignored.

Straightening till she was stood as tall as her teenaged height allowed her, Harry let out a small breath.

"No Kreacher. There's something wrong with me, I think you can see that. It's only a matter of time till the press catch on, if they aren't already wondering now. Why aren't I ageing? I was sure the Master of Death thing was just a lie to add a bit more excitement to a trio of objects... But now I'm not so sure. I need answers, and I'm not going to get them sat around like I have been doing." Running a stressed hand through her hair, Harry let out a low sigh, gripping at the dark strands before wrapping it all back in a plait. The long tail of hair swished between her shoulder blades, a dark contrast against the light green of her shirt.

"I think, I need to stop ignoring the problem. Kreacher, pack all of my belongings. I'm going to the bank, and the leaving the country. Don't tell anyone until I'm gone. Magic me up so nothing can reach me."

"Yes Mistress."

Dashing back into her room, Harry snatched up her trust Phoenix Feather wand, twirling it around between her fingers before conjuring up a map of the world, followed by a dart.

"Looks like I start studying-" there was a dull thump as the dart hit the map, "-in France."

.

It wouldn't be until eight years later, deep within the desert of New Mexico, that Harry would get the answers she was chasing after.

* * *

**Okay, I lied in my last new story. I couldn't help but put this up too. This is my frist HPxAvengers story, and it's going to be FemHarry and Thor. I've got a lot of ideas for this one, so many that I'm actually struggling to get them all wrote down. **

**Sorry for telling porkies, if I do put up another story before December it'll be 'Diamond Dust' for which I have 500ish words of the prologue already. But no more after that! I promise I'll try.**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	2. It's Raining Men, Hallelujah

**Hammering it Home**

_x_

_**Chapter 1  
**__It's Raining Men, Hallelujah_

New Mexico was certainly, interesting.

Drumming her fingers against the dashboard of the old car that she was currently sat in, Harriet 'Harry' Potter let out a low sigh, running a hand through her unruly hair. Not much about her had changed physically in the past nine years, only the shade of her skin, which had taken on a pleasant tan from a past year spent in the tropics of Brazil, where she'd been researching once more on the topic of the Hallows. Eight years, and she was steadily growing sick of it. A waste of years, where she had secluded herself away amongst the muggles, been out of contact with the magical community for longer than she could ever remember being before. Eight years of only sending letter to her closest friends, of seeing Ron and Hermione's children scuttling around through the neatly folded pictures that she was set. Every letter would close with a request, though it was almost begging now, for her to return home.

Teddy, bless his heart and soul, didn't seem to understand why she couldn't come and see him, only that she was looking for information on something incredibly powerful. It was upon seeing the muggles and their mobile phones that Harry had been hit by a stroke of genius, and after a crash course in runes, been able to create her own set. It was pretty much like the mirror Sirius had once given her, only there would be no surface for her face to show on. Now the boy could call her whenever he wished, which was beyond useful for Teddy, considering he'd ring her for help on his latest piece of defence homework.

Reaching for the lion-head locket that hung around her neck, Harry flicked the golden covering open, staring down into the two photos that rested within. One was of Ron and Hermione upon their wedding day, waving happily back at the camera, and another was of a toddler Teddy, wobbling about on his feet with his hair flashing between the different shades of the rainbow.

Harry snorted slightly, rolling her eyes in fondness of her godson and best friends before snapping the locket shut. It was time for work.

.

Every year, Harry had been moving from country to country, taking on a different name each time and keeping a low profile whilst she complied more and more research upon the Hallows, for which there was little, and Death, for which there was a lot. But she had grown tired and weary, and in an effort to reconnect with the magical world without actually reappearing, Harry had grabbed the first relevant job that'd popped up.

She was now the proud student assistant, alongside another actual teenager, to one Jane Foster, a muggle astronomer. Or it was something like that. Harry had a great understanding of energy -just not the one they were using, nor the numbers behind it- and a good knowledge of the stars. That'd been more than enough to welcome her aboard. Apparently, her new boss was chasing atmospheric disturbances, otherwise apparently known as a possible Einstein-Rosen Bridge.

Which meant Harry had to take a nap in the morning and then roll out of bed, ready for the day that was actually going to drag quite far into the night.

She didn't mind too much, having downed a pepper-up potion long before she'd actually drove into the town. She'd told Jane that she had a small flat in a town not an hours drive away, while in reality she was driving her car far enough away to apperate to a nearby hotel, which she was spending the next three months or so bunking at.

After the summer was over, Harry planned to quietly disappear, leaving Jane none the wiser to the fact she'd been bossing around a quite possibly immortal being.

Snatching up the trio of coffee cups she'd bought, Harry wiggled at the door handle of the car with her sneaker clad foot, kicking the metal open to allow her entrance into the real world.

.

Approaching the van that Jane was currently installing some equipment or another with, Harry carefully placed the cups upon the floor of the van, coughing politely into her fist.

"Wow you British are so polite! Look at you, all fancy an' all." Darcy Lewis was her fellow assistant, though she was only here for the credits the work could provide her course with. She was a rather curvy girl, with big blue eyes hidden beneath her glasses and thick head of hair. Harry could feel the girl's pain, for their hair was almost similar. If it wasn't for knowing for a fact all Potter men were loyal to the bone, Harry would have sworn there was a distant relation involved between the two of them.

"Oh Green-eyes, you sure know the way to a girl's heart!" Darcy had snatched up her coffee, chugging it back as if it were water.

"Oh thank you Lyra, your a star."

Harry grimaced at the poor joke, watching as Darcy's brain whirled for a second before exclaiming that it was indeed a poor joke. Every year Harry had taken on a new name, and in honour of her god-father, this time she had gone with Lyra Black, an eighteen year old orphan student. Not that Jane and co knew about the orphan bit, nor did she really plan on explaining it to her. The mousy brown haired scientist scooped up her own coffee as the last of they quartet, one Eric Selvig, showed up.

"Well, let's get this show on the road."

.

It'd been nearly six hours now, nearly eleven o'clock at night, that Harry had been sat curled up in her seat. Wearing an overly large coat, Harry pulled the lapels of the jacket closer together, once again cursing the jammed zipper and the fact she could not use magic to fix it, considering that Darcy had seen it stick and cried out with an irritatingly loud 'ha'.

Shuffling slightly in her seat, Harry finally sighed, the claustrophobia, which had never quite left her from the cell in Malfoy Manor, pressing down upon her shoulders saw her throw open the door to the van, grunting slightly as she did so.

"I'm just going to have a walk around," Harry muttered under her breath, throwing the braid over her shoulder. She knew what the trio thought of her, the fact she never mentioned family to them. She was damaged, unable to stay in a small space to long, jumpy in a way she shouldn't be. Constantly checking over her shoulder. But it truly wasn't her fault. None of them were.

True she could have probably pushed the consequences of war away with the help of her friends for guidance, but she'd deprived of that. Her very significant lack of ageing had seen to that. So the scars from war, the ones that had no physical proof, had remained, untreated and festering deep beneath her skin.

Eric and Darcy probably thought she was a bit touched in the head, but Harry knew that Jane recognised the survivors guilt, even if it was only subconscious. Harry only had a few of the symptoms after all. The older woman had taken to looking out for her, offering up a home-cooked meal -even if Jane's cooking wasn't quite as good as her own- whenever Harry was present in the lab during mealtime. And she was quite touched.

It wasn't the mothering on the scale of Mrs Weasley, bless her soul, but it was soft, silent comfort between friends, even if Jane hadn't known her for very long.

And it reminded Harry that there were good people in the world after all.

.

The chill of the New Mexico desert wind whipped through her braid and Harry chewed her lip, tilting her head to look up at the sky. There was something wrong, something building up- Magic.

It took her a second, for it'd been so long since she last sensed any that did not belong to her, but there was magic in the air. Heavy and strong, whirling around. Something big was about to happen, and it was like nothing she'd ever felt before.

Jane had started up the van, her one-track mind letting her forget completely that Harry was not in the car. It didn't matter much though, because she was heading over in her direction anyway.

Looking back on it, Harry had actually wondered rather far from the van itself, leaving her stood not too far away from where this magic would be centralizing. It happened in a flash of light, a bright burst of brilliant colour, every colour she'd ever seen before, dancing right before her eyes.

And then there was a figure, a man, dropping to the earth. His blond hair was a mess, falling around his face and just dancing about above his shoulders. Harry blinked, subtly drawing her wand. Men did not just fall from the sky. And certainly not harmless men either. Stormy blue eyes turned to look at her before widening in surprise, the man taking a drunken step forwards.

"You-"

However, he never got a chance to finish speaking, for Jane ran him over.

Harry gaped shamelessly at the sight. Had he recognised her as Harriet Potter? Was he a wizard... No. He'd appeared through magic, that much was certain, but he didn't have any within him. That much she could tell.

Still dazed, Harry let Jane shuffle her into the car, barely hearing her fast apologies for almost ploughing her down with the van. Wand, the Elder Wand, now back in it's holster, Harry sat in her seat and stared out the window as Jane loaded her road-kill into the back. What was happening?

She didn't know, but she was going to find out. After some research of her own.

* * *

**So, I looked at the status of this story 23 hours after posting, and it had 200 followers already. That is beyond ridiculous and I hope you don't mind the short chapter here. ****I have the next six or so planned out, just need to write them out now.**

**I gave blood today, for the first time ever. It was really intimidating at first, and I was nervous enough that I felt like fleeing the room when I got in. But it really wasn't that bad, and I'd recommend doing it if anyone is considering doing so. It's a very good feeling, knowing your helping someone out. So, that's what I did today. You? Anyone else every given blood?**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	3. The Humble Prince

**Hammering it Home**

_x_

_**Chapter 2  
**__The Humble Prince_

Harry leant forwards, rubbing wearily at her forehead with her finger and thumb. It'd been a long, sleepless night as she tried to figure out what to do. The magic that'd been used to transport that man was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. But it had felt right. It had sung with her own magic, of the same kind. It wasn't until she sat down and really looked at the magic other wizards used that she realized it was no longer the same as her own. Whatever, wherever that power had come from, it was almost the same as her own. And Harry needed answers more than anything else.

Which was why she was currently sat in her car, staring at the entrance to the hospital and trying to summon up the courage to go in and retrieve the man from last night. The only thing that was stopping her, the only thing that was holding her back from marching right in there, was if the man had recognised her last night. What were the chances? She might have just been the first person he saw upon landing, and what a landing it'd been.

Scowling, Harry threw open the car door, stepping out into the midday sun and smoothing down her chequered shirt. As if on cue, the blond from yesterday strode out of the hospital, wearing nothing more than the typical gown. Harry's brain stuttered to a halt at the seen before she forcibly kicked it back into high gear, making her way over as quickly as her boot covered feet would allow.

"Hey, big and blond, where are your clothes?" Perhaps not the best opening sentence, but Harry was past the point of caring.

Subtly, she took hold of his hand, dragging him back to her car and trying to get them out of the public eye. He had the same look on his face as Ron when Hermione had first taken him to a muggle amusement park, completely at a loss.

"They were taken, and then they dared to attack me, the son of Odin!" Okay, his speech was well off too.

Frowning, Harry pulled open the passenger seat, gesturing for him to get in. but no, big and blond stood tall and frowning.

"What realm is this? Elfheim, Nilfheim?"

Harry paused. She knew those words, had spent several months embracing Norse Mythology. Something about a big tree and gods, but she'd never gotten her answers from there, so had given it up as a bad job.

"Erm," rubbing a hand down the side of her face, Harry searched for the right answer buried somewhere in her brain, "Midgard?"

Relief, or what looked to be something close to relief, flashed over the man's face and he looked back at her with new interest in his eyes.

"Finally, someone of sufficient knowledge. Tell me, do you know if Mjolnir has landed nearby, I need to retrieve it."

Harry scowled, racking her brain at the familiar name. Hermione, the knowledge absorbing sponge that she was would probably know the answer right away.

"That's Thor's hammer right?"

"My hammer, yes." His hammer?

Harry scowled, pinching the side of her forearm to check this was all real. Was this guy seriously trying to pass himself off as a god? Not that it was difficult with those muscles, but, seriously? Then again, what were the chances of a secret culture of wizards existing beneath the muggle world's nose?

"Listen, just get in the car, and I'll answer your questions as best as I can."

Blond frowned, looking between her, the car, and then the several other vehicles with people driving around in.

"This car, it is a form of transportation?"

"Yeah, get in."

.

Harry had thought Draco Malfoy admitting to a crush on her was awkward, but that didn't come close to driving through the New Mexico desert with what may or may not be a Thunder God sat in her passenger seat. The radio was on low and the man who might be Thor, or at the least, seemed to think his name to be that,had questioned her relentlessly on where they were going, to which she'd replied a diner, for food. As the car came to a smooth halt, now resting in a parking space, Harry cut the engine, turning to look at the muscled blond that only made her car look smaller.

"Okay, I'll answer a few questions before we go in, but I've got questions of my own. Your name, actually, would be a good start."

Blond frowned before offering up his right hand, a charming smile upon his face.

"I am Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard."

At some point in her life, perhaps between the fourth and fifth attempt on her life, Harry had ceased being surprised. And she couldn't even drum up the effort to act stunned at this.

"Right. Nice to meet you Thor, if we're going with full titles, I am Lady Harriet Potter Peverell Black, Girl-Who-Lived and Woman-Who-Conquered."

Thor blinked slightly, looking almost taken aback but accepted her hand, brushing his lips across her knuckles.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Harriet, am I to assume you are a warrior too?" He looked sceptically at her slight frame and Harry rolled her eyes, leaning back and pushing away the thought that he was actually quite suave. When he was, you know, not shouting like a crazy person.

"If you mean have I had my fair share of fighting, yes, I have. Won a war, took down the big bad guy, been there, done that."

"Then you shall be fitting help in my quest to regain Mjolnir!" Thor's oh so booming voice echoed around the car and Harry grimaced, letting the Elder Wand materialize in her hand and flicking it at Thor's form. The hospital gown he was in twisted under her power, transfiguring into a pair of jeans and a simple Chudley Cannons tee-shirt. She hadn't even been going for nice clothes, but he pulled off the orange shirt in a way Ron could have never hoped to. The prince of Asgard stared down at his new state of dress with appreciation and, almost awe in his eyes. Surely they had magic on Asgard, if not more advanced than Midgard?

"Listen, Thor? Okay, I don't know how it worked on your planet, realm or whatever. But here, we ask for someone to help us out, not demand it. You might have been a prince there, but we have nothing but your word to go on here. Different world, different rules. I don't have to help you."

The man seemed at a complete loss of what to do. Clearly no one had ever said no to him before. It was like dealing with Draco again, but only this one was of a more pleasant disposition. Still as spoilt rotten though.

"Then I do not have to answer your questions. Lady Harriet, if you would care to join me on my quest, for having a magic user would indeed be a boon, I shall answer your questions. Do we have a deal?" And there was that hand again, stuck out before her as an offer of momentary truce.

Harry slipped her own hand into Thor's grip, noting how huge his hand was in comparison to her own slender digits.

"It's just Harry by the way. And I think we should get take-out. Just in case some of your customs are different to ours."

.

Ten minutes later, Harry had dropped the back seats in the car an enlarged the boot magically, until it was the size of a small room for the two of them to sit in, summoning up two comfortable chairs and a small table to eat over. She'd bought a good portion of food, simply because Thor looked like he could eat. And eat the man did, putting away enough food that he'd sicken Hermione and put Ron to shame. Perhaps even the entire Weasley family.

Harry watched in vague fascination as the man ate, slowly chewing on her own bacon sandwich that she'd gotten for breakfast. She was struggling on how to start her questions. How did one come out and say they might be immortal? That they couldn't die? Then again, if he really was Thor -and she was perhaps a lot more open minded than anyone else she knew- he'd probably be the one with the answers.

Still, why was she struggling to open her mouth? Was if the possibility that he might not know anything? That she might lose the small amount of hope she'd felt curl around in her stomach not a moment ago? She prayed the answer was no.

However, she was broken from her thoughts by the vibration of her phone upon her leg. Startled, Harry gestured for a curious Thor to keep quiet, flipping her phone open and pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Lyra? I thought I'd just ring up to see how you were feeling after last night. Any better?" It was Jane. But, she didn't sound as interest as she usually would.

Frowning, Harry chewed the bacon in her mouth carefully, swallowing before she tried to answer.

"I'm doing okay, but something's come up and I might not be able to make it into work for the next few days. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I'm only a call away if you need me. Got to go, bye!" And the phone cut off.

Harry stared down at the device, frowning. That was the shortest conversation she'd ever had with Jane, the woman wasn't usually so, so blunt. At least, not unless she was in the process of a big break through on her work. Shrugging, Harry dropped the phone back into her pocket, realizing that Thor had finished his meal and was now sipping from the large mug of coffee she'd bought him.

"Okay. This quest of yours, it's to retrieve your hammer?"

"Yes, Mjolnir was sent to Midgard alongside I. Once I find it, I shall be able to return home."

"And do you know where this hammer is?"

Thor faltered, looking almost sheepish before determination overcame his faith.

"I shall find it."

"Well it's lucky for you I should be able to find it with magic. But if this is some big mythological hammer that only the worth can lift, it's going to attract a lot of attention... We'll have to go after it when it's night, we'll have a better chance then," Harry mused, looking across at Thor to make sure they were on the same page. The blond was hunched forwards slightly in his chair, the coffee mug dwarfed by his large hands.

"If that will make things easier Lady Harry, then we will retrieve Mjolnir at night. But until dusk falls, what shall we do?"

Harry frowned, running a hand through her hair and trying to breath. It was right there on the tip of her tongue, to ask for answers. Just a handful or words and eight years of searching would be over. But...

"We need to go to my trunk. We might need a few things in case the muggles- I mean, other Midgardians have taken an interest in your hammer."

But she was scared. She could put it off, jut for now. One more adventure, just in case he didn't have all the answers. Just in case.

Thor nodded resolutely.

"That is a wise idea, yes. Lead on."

* * *

**I am fascinated by the Peverells and their Hallows, and I always thought Harry should have done a bit more about it. I've always liked the idea of him taking on the name, but since it never happened, it's happening here. **

**Thoughts? Feelings? Anything you want to see?**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	4. A Not So Noble Quest

**Hammering it Home**

_x_

_**Chapter 3  
**__A Not So Noble Quest_

Plucking up the invisibility cloak, her father's old cloak, Harry looked back at Thor with a frown. Then man was huge, both in height and muscles. Would he be able to fit under it? Almost as if answering her questions, the cloak grew. Only slightly, but it grew just enough that it would probably cover the man. That was new.

"Here, put this on."

Thor frowned, holding the cloak up and twisting it this way and that in his hands, running his fingers across the flow of silver fabric.

"This is a cloak," he finally murmured, looking down at her with a frown on his face.

"Yes it is. It's an invisibility cloak. My father's. Stick it on an you won't be seen until you take it off."

Thor grunted slightly, watching as she strapped her wand holster back onto her fore-arm, exchanging the Holly spell-caster for the Elder Wand. She doubted she'd need it, but if they were truly about to go after the artefact of a god-like being, then it'd probably be wise to bring all the back up she could get.

Hesitantly, Thor raising the cloak, wrapping it around his shoulders and then startling in surprise when the cloak did as she'd promised, vanishing his body from sight. Really, what else had he been expecting? For her to lie about it?

"This is incredible, far beyond any magic in Asgard. Where did you father get this?"

Harry grimaced at the reminder, plucking up the specially charmed spy-glass that would look through physical objects, such as walls. Very useful.

"It's been passed down in my family, but I'm not 100% on where it came from. That's part of my questions for later."

Thor hummed in agreement, drawing the hood of the cloak up and over his head, disappearing from sight. Harry smiled slightly, reminded of a time when her greatest worries had been what the Dursley's would say about her growing her hair out of the Petunia Pixie cut that'd been enforced upon her. A time when she'd been able to sit in a common room with Hermione and Ron, enjoying the warmth of the fire and the sweetness of a chocolate frog. Back when she'd not had to worry about killing a Dark Lord or the fact she'd quite possibly, accidentally become immortal.

"Grab hold of my hand and I'll apperate us into town."

A warm hand wrapped around her wrist, large with the fingers meeting up with the thumb around her thin forearm. Twisting on the spot, Harry disappeared from her hotel room.

.

Popping into existence under the cover of nightfall, Harry drew her Holly wand, looking this way and that to make sure no one was watching.

"What was that?" Thor grumbled beside her, sounding distinctly breathless. Harry felt his pain. Wizarding transport was aimed more at being instantaneous rather than comfortable.

"Apperation."

"It is awful. My brother's form of teleportation is superior by far."

Harry hummed, grabbing at her long braid before twisting it around and in on itself, effectively turning it into a hassle-free bun. At least that way the long black strands would not start falling in front of her eyes. She couldn't see Thor's form, but assumed the man was agitated, judging from the shuffling of his feet. Twisting the phoenix feather wand around in her fingers till it laid to rest in her palm, Harry turned back to the general area she believed Thor to be in.

"What's the hammers name again?"

" Mjolnir."

"_Point me _Mjolnir." Slowly, the wand spun around in her palm before settling, pointing south west of their current location.

"Right, let's get going."

.

It took her a few apperations, only being able to move according to her line of sight, but they arrived at what appeared to be a hastily built government facility. It wasn't hard to guess what it was, considering the security and the multitude of men running around in black suits. The two of them were crouched before an chain-linked iron fence, Looking in at the funnily shaped building.

Sat under a disillusion charm, Harry stared in, mentally calculating as she went.

"I can get us inside, and as long as you stay under the cloak and don't' make too much noise, they won't know you're there until you've taken their new little toy. _Scindo_!"

The chain-links began to separate under the pressure of her magic until a hole big enough for them to slide through was created. Scindo the cousin to the severing charm diffindo, its less violent cousin considering that scindo would carefully separate the requested items in such a way that they could easily be put back together. Giving a low wave of her wand again once they'd gotten through, Harry turned back to the government agents, faintly aware of the foot-prints that Thor was leaving in the soggy mud.

Clearing up after the man and rolling her eyes at the lack fo subtly, Harry followed after him, spelling her shoes to leave the curving tracks of a snake instead of a human foot-prints. Feeling vindictive, she made sure for it to appear a big snake too. That'd worry the lot of them.

Okay, so maybe she was a bit against the government now that she knew they'd without doubt hunt her down for answers regarding the whole immortality business. It was no wonder that Nicholas Flamel had gone into hiding.

Then again, he'd had a choice regarding his ability to live forever. She had not.

A obtrusive ripping sound caught her attention and Harry turned back to the government structure to see a floating hand peeling back the paper thin material. It was irritating, that spell-work wouldn't stick the Deathly Hallows, because a notice-me-not on Thor right now would have been great.

Grimacing, Harry quickly sewed up the tear once Thor had climbed in, shaking her head in annoyance. She'd gotten him in, now she just needed to wait for him to come flying out.

* * *

Phil Coulson liked to consider himself a patient man. He liked to consider himself a good agent, that saw little take him by surprise.

A big, beefy blond coming in and taking down all his guards, no biggy.

Said muscle man attempting to lift the strange hammer from the sky and then suffering what pretty much amounted to a mental break-down, just a normal day in the life of Phil.

An agent bringing forwards a silvery cloak the man had snuck in with however, was a significant problem.

Mainly because said cloak would turn you invisible whilst wearing it.

Phil was beyond ecstatic at the sight of it, but that didn't change the facts. The stranger had brought it with him, and when asked where he'd got in, the blond had clammed up with all the efficiency of an armadillo under attack, just murmured that it was from a friend.

Evidently, they'd get no more out of him. So there was some loyalty to whomever he was working for, that much was plausible.

What was annoying though, was that the cloak gave off no energy signals. To all of their high tech equipment, it was nothing more than a pretty silver cloak. Never-mind you couldn't see whomever was wearing it. It was aggravating.

Fury had already been contacted, and was on his way here post haste to find out what the hell it was.

However, they didn't really get a chance for answers, because the cloak gave a spike of energy, and then disappeared. Physically gone.

He should know, considering he and several other agents had searched for it on their hands and knees, terrified of Fury's reaction to losing such a treasure. And yet...

"Sir, the woman's giving of energy signals matching the cloak."

A woman had shown up, claiming to be a friend of the blond, one Draco Malfoy, and they'd released him into her custody once she'd provided papers showing evidence he'd been in the hospital recently with a head-wound. That didn't explain the cloak, or the fact a 'Draco Malfoy' was already on their servers, blond but nothing like the one he'd had before him and from England, associated with a terrorist group Phil had never heard of.

"I want them followed," he muttered beneath his breath, watching the woman help 'Draco' into a car.

He wanted answers.

And he wanted them soon.

* * *

**I struggled with this chapter, really badly. Sorry it's short, hopefully the next one will be up quicker. **

**Thoughts? Feelings? Anything you want to see?**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	5. A Royal Dance

**Hammering it Home**

_x_

_**Chapter 4  
**__A Royal Dance_

"You have my deepest apologies Lady Harry, but I seem to have lost your families cloak."

The two of them were sat in the car now, parked up just outside of her hotel. It'd taken Harry an hour to realize Thor might have run into some trouble, and after ample use of that lovely Legilimency talent, Harry had gotten enough information on what had happened. Oh, she knew that there were two agents following her in a car that'd just pulled in, that much was obvious.

"It's okay Thor, I summoned it back while I was getting you out." And if it wasn't for that fact, there wouldn't have been an energy spike for the agents to track her with. Well, not that it mattered. It wasn't like she couldn't put up a silencing ward in her room to make sure that none of these government agents could overhear.

"Come on, let's get inside. You look like you could use a tub of ice-cream."

Thor complied without any more effort on Harry's part and she grimaced. The agents that'd been checking on Thor had gone in at one point, then left, only to come back the minutes later to see the man looking absolutely shattered. Heartbroken almost. Even now Harry could wince at the expression on his face. He looked lost, like for the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do.

It was the same face George had worn when he'd lost Fred. The complete loss of someone so close; she knew the expression on his face, and her gave a vicious stomach twist. Had another of Thor's kind, because she was certain he was not human now, visited him with some news?

Harry knew what it was like, to be cast away from the only place you'd ever known and keep receiving bad news. So much had happened during the Horcrux hunt, she knew the expression Thor was wearing because she'd seen it everyday in the mirror since the battle of Hogwarts.

.

Harry had sat Thor down on the sofa, one small hand pressing down upon his shoulder until he was seated, and then she'd returned with four pints of Ben and Jerry's, all under cooling charms. Popping the lid off of one, digging a spoon in, she thrust it at his hand, frowning as she did so.

"Eat. And talk only if you feel like it."

Thor complied with her orders, lifting the spoon to his mouth, and then staring down at the carton of ice cream like it the was the strangest thing in the world. But his eyes were still sad. Harry gently took the top off of her own ice cream, seating herself opposite Thor and calmly began to shovel the dessert into her mouth.

It was a half hour before Thor seemed to realize that her presence still remained in the room, now halfway through the third and final carton.

"My father is dead." The low grumble of his voice echoed through the room, Harry having finished her ice-cream ten minutes ago dug her fingers into her knees instead of the cardboard carton.

"And it is my fault. He was becoming weak, and the stress my actions placed upon him... It was too much."

She was on the other end now, only Thor wasn't reacting with anger, not as she had done long ago in a head-master's office.

"I ran into a trap when I was fifteen, and my god-father died because of my stupidity. He was the closest I'd ever come to having a father. I'm sorry to say the pain never really goes away. Just fades into the background. But whenever I sit and think on it, really think, then it's still as fresh a wound as the day I received it."

Thor nodded solemnly, placing his last empty pint down on the coffee table. Harry threaded her fingers together, drawing in a raspy breath. Sirius would forever remain a wound on her heart. Sure she could talk to him at any point, but it didn't change the fact had she been a little brighter, a little more anything, then he'd probably still be alive.

"Lady Harry, I wish to answer your questions. Please, let me distract myself." Thor had placed his spoon, which looked so small between his fingers, upon one of the overturned lids. Harry pretended to not notice the tremor that went through the limb.

"The culture I come from, it's separated from the muggles- sorry, Midgardians. We hide because we have magic, whereas those you've seen today don't. It like a country within a country, we have our own society and rules and... And legends. One of which basically dictated that Death gifted a trio of brothers with three objects. And if one person were to ever hold these objects, they'd become the Master of Death. It'd been nearly 800 years now, and they came together for the first time when I was seventeen."

Summoning up all three Hallows, Harry placed them upon the coffee table, looking up into Thor's grim face from beneath her lashes.

"I didn't mean to gather them, but since, they've not left me alone. I'm suppose to be in my thirties now, I haven't aged a day since they came together." It'd been terrifying, it still was. The idea that everyone was going to grow old around her, that she'd forever be a freak, even amongst her own kind.

It was a bitter laugh that brought Harry back to the present. Thor was holding up the resurrection stone, so tiny between his fingers, and inspecting it.

"Lady Harry... You have been chosen by Death. I was little more than a youngling when the eternity came before my father. I know the legend you speak of. It was to be a test, to find a, representative, you could say, worthy of working with Death. Like I am the God of Thunder, and my brother is the God of Mischief, the items before you were to select a new Asgardian that would take up the mantel 'God of Souls'. That and survival, for none of Death's chosen really get to die until Time takes them. If you were to be slain in battle, Death would manipulate things until you were once again brought to life... I'm afraid that is the extent of my knowledge."

Harry's throat had closed up.

That's why she'd survived the killing curse. Not because of her mother's magic, nor because of of a Horcrux in her head. But because Death had chosen her, tested her, and found her worthy. It was her worst fear, to be immortal. She didn't want it. She wanted to grow old, to get married, to have a family, for her hair to grey and watch her grandchildren run about like Mrs Weasley no doubt did. She couldn't stop the words before they started falling from her mouth in a landslide of babbling.

"My god-father was called Sirius Black. He got wrongly accused for a crime he didn't commit and sent to the worse jail there is. But he broke out to protect me. The Christmas before he died, he learnt that I didn't know how to dance beyond a single one I'd been taught for a ball I just had to attend. He spent a whole day teaching me all the different ones, even one for when I got married. But, but if I'm really not going to age, I can't get married and Sirius' lessons will have all gone to waste."

Dropping her head into her hands, Harry let out a little choked sob. She didn't want to be immortal. All she'd ever wanted was a normal life. But eternities, literal eternities, had stacked everything against her.

A hand was in front of her face and Harry blinked, staring at the limb that had invaded her face.

"Lady Harry, may I have this dance?"

She sat for a moment, Thor's words running slowly through her head before she hesitantly placed her hand in his. Thor gently brought her up onto her feet, one huge hand resting upon her waist whilst her own came to perch upon his shoulder, pale skin a shocking contrast against the orange of the Chudley Cannon's shirt she'd transfigured for him.

Ever so slowly, Thor began to spin her around the room, slow but sure steps that she fell into easily, allowing him to lead her flawlessly throughout the hotel room floor. She felt emotionally dead inside, and no doubt so did Thor. Yet, yet he'd still had the presence of mind to ask her to dance, to attempt to cheer her up even when he'd just learnt his father was dead. Dear god, was she a horrible person?

"I could summon your father's shade. With the resurrection stone."

"I do not think I can face my father. Not as the man I am right now... Not until I am worthy of the name Thor once again."

Harry man a noise of acceptance in her throat, well aware that she'd probably have felt the same thing upon Sirius' death.

"When I am worthy though, will you join me and journey to Asgard? I know you find the idea, distasteful. But that does not change the fact you are one of our people now. Even if it is to just look around instead of calling it home." Thor finished the dance with his offer, bowing low over the hand he'd been holding.

"I'll sleep on it. But we need to figure out a way for you to really become Thor first."

Thor gave a rough smile before one hand took a gentle hold of her chin, tilting her forehead up so that he could plant a delicate kiss upon her brow.

"Sleep well Lady Harry."

.

Climbing into bed, Harry let out a small whimper. Asgardian. She was now an Asgardian. Not immortal in the sense that she would live forever, but that she couldn't be killed. Only time would take her. All of her friends were going to die before her, becoming nothing but a memory. Eyes turning to the door to the living room, where Thor would be dwarfing the sofa-bed, a wobbly smile leaked onto Harry's lips.

Well, maybe all but one of her friends.

* * *

**Much quicker chapter, a bit soppy, but hey-ho. **

**Your thoughts?**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	6. The Woman-Who-Conquered

**Hammering it Home**

_x_

_**Chapter 5  
**__The Woman-Who-__Conquered_

Stretching her arms up above her head, Harry let out a low, sigh, one hand darting beneath the hem of her shirt to scratch lazily at the skin beneath. Today she found herself stood in the little kitchenette attached to her hotel room, a low melody of snores alerting her to the fact Prince Charming had yet to awaken. She felt horrible, both towards Thor and towards herself. The man's father had just died, and she'd been too busy with her own break-down over being immortal to really comfort the man. Looking back over at the blond, her lips twitched upwards slightly in a ghost of a smile. Even with all his own emotional pain, the man had still tried to help her. So for now, she'd push away her worries, bottle them up, and focus on getting Thor back to Asgard.

And for that, they'd need a nice big breakfast.

A sharp snort cut off the snores and Harry grinned. Sleeping beauty was awake then.

Dishing up the last of the bacon, Harry grinned as she looked down at the full English breakfast she'd managed to rustle up. She'd apperated back to England, a distance she could only cover whilst the Elder Wand lay in her possession, to pick up the ingredients. True America had bacon, but she'd yet to find any that was not of the streaky kind, instead of the thick cut she was so used to in England.

"Lady Harry?"

Plucking up the plates, Harry laid them to rest upon the small dining table, gesturing for Thor to join her. He approached wearily, wearing the sleeping clothes she'd once again magicked up. She really needed to buy him a new wardrobe if he'd be staying here for a while.

"Good morning, I thought I'd make you a breakfast from my home country."

Thor slowly slide into his own chair, staring down at the plate, poking especially at the fried bread.

"Your home country?"

"I come from England, other side of Midgard. We're in America at the moment."

The large blond made a noise of content, digging into his food.

"This is very good. You make excellent food Lady Harry."

Grinning in response, Harry cut up her own egg, shovelling a mouthful past her lips.

"We need a game-plan to get you and that hammer together, and then back to Asgard. My... Friend, Jane Foster, has been looking into what you called the biofrost. She calls it something else, but it's essentially the same thing. I figured that it'd be a good starting point."

"Aye, that does sound like a start."

.

Stepping off the pavement of the main street in town, Harry took a look around what had once been Jane's lab. It'd been ransacked. It was empty of all the research the woman had done, leaving only a few tables and a handful of evidently new notes upon it. Thor was staring at the place like it was the wasteland of a battlefield he'd only just gathered up the courage to visit.

"Well, while we look for Jane, tell me why you got the hammer. If it's a such a powerful weapon, why were you trusted with it?" Harry asked, jamming her key into the lock and opening the door with a swift rotation. Clutching at the pack of coffees they'd picked up, Thor followed after her, stormy blue eyes scanning the room as they went.

"Upon my banishment my father would probably have said whomever the hammer judged worthy would be able to possess the powers of Thor."

"Sounds like a spell to me. So we just need to figure out what your father considers worthy. Since your father was king, then he'd probably look for someone with a level head, who would fight for the kingdom, and lay down their life to protect innocents... Am I right?"

A deep grumble vibrated around in Thor's chest and Harry twisted to get a better look at him. But Thor's eyes were on the door. Where not only Jane and company stood, but a gathering of people who looked like they'd popped right out of a portrait at Hogwarts.

"Found you!" One cried, tapping happily on the glass of the front door. Harry blinked, turning to look at Thor again, confusion on her face.

"More Asgardians?"

"My friends. Come Lady Harry, allow me to introduce you." Thor happily dropped the coffees upon the nearest empty table, striding forwards and pushing open the door. He was instantly surrounded by his friends, while Darcy's hand snatched up Harry's wrist, reeling her in towards both Jane and Eric.

"Lyra? I thought something had come up and you couldn't make it in?"

"Yeah, that thing that came up was six foot of blond muscle," Harry grumbled, trying not to wince at the use of her false name. Jane let out a low snort, but just like Darcy, her eyes darted over to Thor's form.

"What?"

"It's really not believable, but basically the whole Norse mythology thing is real, that really is Thor and he's on a banishment at the moment. And I bet you had the government come for your research in the same way they've surrounded Thor's unmoveable hammer."

"Okay, start from the beginning."

.

Harry had erected a silencing ward, surrounding the four of them as she spoke, explaining everything that Thor had told her. And then, she swallowed down her own pride and explained that she herself hadn't been telling the truth when she'd come for a job.

"Wait, so you're not really Lyra Black?"

"Er, no. My name's actually Harry Potter but when you're not ageing it's a bit easier to hide when you're not using the same name."

Jane made a sound in the back of her throat, no doubt determined to argue, before her eyes were drawn elsewhere and she let out a scream of terror.

Flinching at the noise, Harry twisted around to get a better look at what was happening outside of their little privacy bubble, her heart clenching to a stop when she saw Thor soaring backwards, blood leaving a visible trail of his flight path from the huge metal being that'd attacked him.

Cursing herself for putting up the silencing bubble, Harry gave a flick of her wrist, wand popping into position by her fingers. Fury burned deep within her stomach as she looked back at Thor, already recognising the death that was seeping around him. She was too late, she couldn't save him. Her connections to the Deathly Hallows already told her that much.

Green eyes turned back to the metal being.

But that didn't mean she couldn't take out thing that'd done it.

* * *

Sceptre clenched in one hand, Loki looked at the crumpled figure of his brother, witnessing the attack of the Destroyer through an enchanted mirror he'd enlarged to hover before him.

The blond idiot that tried to reason with him, to apologise.

True he might have lied to Thor, might have told him that his father -not Loki's, never Loki's- was dead instead of in the Odin sleep, but it was only a little white lie. He couldn't have Thor come back before his grand plan was completed, so that he could finally show Odin that he was the better king, that he could do what Thor could not.

It was a shame, really, that Thor had gotten in the way, and he still felt a little inside as he watched the blood seep out of Thor's mortal form. But it had to be done. The simpleton would have gotten in the way otherwise.

Then a figure walked before his brother.

It was female, and had it not been for the lack of armour, at first glance he'd have thought it Sif. But no, the hair was too unruly, to wild and curly. And her eyes were the brightest green that he'd ever seen. Tilting his head to a side, Loki examined the human female, the Midgardian, that stood in defence of his dying brother. Another female had dashed forwards to cradle Thor, who despite his dying body, was trying to reach out to the woman who stood before him. The woman who's attire was changing before his eyes.

Loki had met some of the magic users of Midgard, but he'd always thought them too close-minded, too focused on their own self-importance to really pay attention to them. The woman was now wearing some form of dark leather, a fluttering cloak, silver and fluid falling from her shoulders. There was a small ring on her finger, one which drew his attention for but a moment.

However, it was the wand he focused on. His fath- Odin had followed that wand, checking in on it every so often. Loki knew of it too.

The wand, part of a trio that would lead to the choosing of a new Asgardian. Along with a stone and cloak. Looking closer at the woman's ring, and then her cloak, Loki gave a bitter laugh.

Of course. Even banished Thor was the better son. He'd found the new Asgardian, was there nothing Thor could really do wrong?

* * *

Thor's eyelids fluttered open, one hand wrapped around the comforting leather of Mjolnir. The familiar weight of his most trusted weapon, the power surging through his veins let him know that yes, he was finally home. Everything was as it should be for now, and he could deal with anything else that presented a problem, of that he was sure. The bolt of lightning that'd struck him, greeted him like an over eager puppy, had dispersed now, and he could finally see what had been making the noises that'd flooded his ears as his mortal form lay dying.

The Destroyer was climbing out of a rather large crater, it's inner torso heating up like a volcano to burst. But it never got a chance, for his father's creation was blasted back into the earth with a resounding boom echoing up the street.

Thor's eyes flew the source, twirling his hammer between his fingers until he recognised the figure. Harry was stood on the top of a building, one hand holding forth the wand Death itself had created. Her wild black hair had fallen free of her ponytail, a scrape running upon her cheekbone. But the bright green eyes were furious, fixed upon the form of the Destroyer and giving it not chance to get up.

From the craters littering the street, it was clear she'd been blasting the guardian for the entire time he'd been down, the line of her shoulders tense. He knew that the lithe form that was Harry had seen war before, but he'd not been able to really put the gentle woman that'd given him shelter and helped him to the ferocious warrior that stood before him now.

The Harry who'd shared the wonders of ice-cream with him was not the one that was presented before him, instead Woman-Who-Conquered stood firm.

The change was remarkable, and a smile tugged at Thor's lips as he let Mjolnir fly towards the Destroyer.

Harry would make a fine Asgardian, of that he was sure.

* * *

**Ever hit the period of the month were everything you write just reads like waffle? That's where I am at the moment I'm afraid.**

**Your thoughts?**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


End file.
